The Angel
by babiiechica2oo8
Summary: To him she is an angel. Regardless of all her flaws in life he wants to be with her. She however feels different. When things turn for the worse will she realize it's okay to love no matter who you are? Will she turn to him for protection? NiCo. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Disclaimer: I dont own General Hospital or the characters ABC does just borrowing them for my pleasures... again!

A/N: Okay no I shouldnt be writing yet another story! I know this! But I had an idea and when I went to write it I got this! Nothing close to the idea but whatever! I wasnt sure if I liked but my opinionist said she did so I decided I would continue! Now as far as my other stories go...word is currently being gay on my computer! As of last night when I went to write it wouldnt open so hopefully tonight! If it still wont open I will do it the ghetto way and upload and old document-not exactly sure why that works but whatever! So Im sorry about that! Okay hope you like! Let me know feedback is always good!

The rain came pouring down. It wasn't just a light shower. In fact it had been raining all that day at the same steadily yet heavy pace it fell on the ground forming little puddles everywhere. She had to much on her mind to think as she stepped off of the side walk and right down into a two inch deep puddle.

Her white three inch heels made the puddle splash up her leg. She looked down and thankfully nothing had got on her white jacket that was just two inches above her knees. To tell the truth she wasn't quiet sure as to why she decide to wear all white today. The spaghetti strap dress that laid under the jacket was white as well as her jacket and shoes.

"What on earth was I thinking this morning! That's right I wasn't." She mumbled to herself as she rolled her eyes and looked down as she continued to walk across the road.

As she continue to walk and think, not paying any attention as to where she was going she felt something. Somebody. She quickly looked up as her hair was now drenched and looked scrunch. She was just happy it wasn't frizzy.

"Im sorry!" she quickly said to the man who just looked at her. Was she an angel? As she stood there all dressed in white in front of him he didn't have one doubt in his mind that she wasn't! He was more speechless then anything. When he stepped off the other side of the side walk he had prayed for an angel. Especially after the day he just had. He just smiled and shook his head. Maybe it was all a dream.

She wasn't exactly sure what to say as she just watched him as a tooting of a horn interrupted her thoughts.

"Move out the way!" an angry drive trying to get though the light yelled.

She just turned to face the driver and smiled before continuing to walk. The guy that she bumped into wasn't saying anything so she figured they were okay. As she stepped back on to the side walk she felt somebody behind her. She quickly turned around and faced him. For not knowing who he was, he was extremely close to her.

"Hi." she quickly said kind of nervous. She wasn't sure why he was so close to her though.

"Hi. Can you pinch me?" he kindly asked her as she tried hard not to laugh.

"Why do you want to be pinched?" she was confused on why he would want to be pinched let alone by her as he just continue to stare at her.

"Because I wished for an angel and it looks like my wish came true." he replied as she tried hard not to laugh but didn't succeed.

"Im far from an angel. Sorry." she said before turning around and started to walk away as the rain continue to come down.

"Hey wait!" he said grabbing her hand. She turned around and faced him. Why was this guy so persistent?!

She looked at him not sure what to say.

The rain dripped down his face as he looked up and then back at her realizing they were both getting soaked. Without saying a word he held her hand tightly and pulled her under a small roof right outside the local coffee shop. She continue looking at him. Why'd he want her to wait?

"What's your name?" he asked her.

She pushed her hair behind her ear so it wouldn't stick to the side of her face before answering after she thought if she should or not.

"Courtney. Yours?" she said back as she folded her arms.

"Nikolas." he replied back to her.

He looked in the coffee place and then at her.

"Want to have a cup of coffee?" he asked her.

She just smiled at the thought.

"No thanks. I actually have to get going." She said politely back.

"Um okay. Rain check?" he said as she laughed considering it was raining.

"That would be nice but I cant." she said looking at him.

"Oh. You have a boyfriend?" he questioned.

"No. Im single it's just ..." she couldn't find the right words to say.

"I cant." she said looking at him as she finished.

"Cant or dont want too?" he asked her curiously.

"I cant. Look you seem nice and your cute but we wouldn't work out. I have way too much baggage to be a burden on anybody." she said looking back at him. He wasn't sure what to say to that.

"I have to go. Thank you though!" she said before walking away.

Nikolas watched her walk away not sure exactly what she meant by too much baggage. There was something about his angel; wether she was really one or not, that attracted him to her. He wasn't ready to give up on having her. From the moment his brown eyes laid on her blue ones he knew he had to have her. No if's, ands, or but's about it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Disclaimer: I dont own a thing...sorry?

♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::

"You're wet and late." his brother said as he walked into the diner and sat down.

"Yeah. I um I have a question for you." Nikolas said looking at him.

"Okay. Shoot." Lucky responded back.

"Have you ever seen a girl with long blonde hair, blue eyes, goes by Courtney but looks like an angel?" Nikolas asked him. He was determined to figure out who she was.

"Not while sober no." Lucky said as Nikolas shook his head.

"Why?" he finished.

"I met this girl on my way over here and I tell you Lucky you have got to see her." Nikolas said as the diner door opened.

"Speaking of the angel are we?" Lucky said pointing towards the door.

Nikolas quickly turned around and smiled. It was her. She was drenched just like she was a few minutes ago when he first laid eyes on her. Courtney was still dressed in her white outfit as she unbuttoned her jacket before placing it on the coat rack.

"Wow. She is-" Lucky began to say as Nikolas interrupted.

"I know." he said looking at his brother then back at the blonde.

Her short white spaghetti strap dress made her look even more like an angel. All she was missing was the wings and Nikolas swore he saw those too. Courtney took a deep breath and walked over to the counter before placing her order in.

"Go talk to her!" Lucky said nudging his brother.

"What do I say?" Nikolas asked him.

"Invite her for coffee." Lucky said.

"Already did." Nikolas responded.

"Ask if she's single." Lucky replied.

"Do you think Im an idiot?" Nikolas wondered.

"Want me to answer?" Lucky asked him as Nikolas just looked at him before getting up and walking over to the counter.

"Fancy meeting you here." Nikolas said as the blonde turned around and Courtney couldn't help but to smile.

"Yeah it is." She said looking at him.

They just looked at each other not sure what to say next.

"Want to have lunch?" Nikolas asked her.

"Um I guess." Courtney said. She had already ordered her food and planned on eating here before he asked her and she didn't want to be rude.

"So." Nikolas said trying to strike up a conversation.

"So." Courtney said back to him.

"Are you new in town?" he questioned her.

"Yes. I just moved here last week." Courtney responded.

"Oh. So you dont know many people then do you?" He wondered.

"Um no. Just you and my friend Robin." Courtney responded back.

"How long have you known Robin?" Nikolas wondered.

"Quiet a few years now actually. We went to high school together and then we parted ways. She came here and I went to Manhattan." Courtney responded.

"Ooh. So are you working anywhere?" Nikolas wondered.

"At the moment no. Im just trying to get some things straighten out first." she said not looking at him. She wasnt going to go into such details about her life when she had just met this man.

"You know my brother is throwing this party tonight if you want to come." Nikolas said looking at her.

"Um thanks but no. Im not really the party type." Courtney replied back as her food was placed in front of her and Nikolas got his as well.

They made small talk and by small it was tiny while they ate. Courtney finished her food when she heard her phone going off.

"Hello?" she said into it.

"Yeah. I'll be there in like ten minutes okay?" Courtney said back to the person on the other line.

"Alright see you then. Bye." She said before hanging up.

"Thanks for keeping me company but I have to go now." she said looking at him.

"Yeah. Listen. Are you free later tonight?" Nikolas wondered.

"Why?" Courtney asked curiously.

"I was going to see if you wanted dinner." Nikolas said back to her.

"Let me see and I can give you a call later." Courtney replied as she stood up.

"Okay." he said as he wrote his number down on a piece of paper.

"And dont worry about lunch. It's on me." He said as she smiled.

She leaned in to him and gave him a small peck on the cheek before pulling away.

"Thanks." she said before walking towards the door to grab her jacket and then walking out.

Nikolas went over and sat with Lucky.

"Have fun?" Lucky asked his brother.

"I dont see how she doesn't even see a spark between us. I see a whole damn bon fire!" Nikolas said as Lucky laughed.

"She kissed you." Lucky said as Nikolas continued to cheese.

"Yeah it was good." Nikolas replied back.

Lucky just laughed.

"It was a peck on the cheek dude! Oh my god you are like head over heels for this girl you barely know. Mmhmm. Well I better take my ass back to work." Lucky said looking at Nikolas.

"Am I buying yours too?" Nikolas asked him.

"Yeah but you're not getting a peck on the cheek from me." Lucky said as he walked towards the door.

"Dont hate because you didn't see her first!" Nikolas responded as he walked up to the counter to pay.

"Sorry!" Courtney said walking into the house.

"Not a problem. Where'd you go?" Robin asked her.

"Oh just to where I said I was going earlier and then to lunch." Courtney replied.

"Oh. Meet somebody did we?" Robin asked her.

"Actually yes and I dont know why but this guy is very persistent." Courtney said as they sat on the couch.

"What's his name and I tell you if I know him or not." Robin said back.

"Nikolas. He said he knew you." Courtney replied.

"Awww. Nikolas is such a sweetie!" Robin said looking at her.

"So you do know him." Courtney said back to her.

"Yes! Oh my god Courtney! Nikolas is like every girls dream! He's so sweet and supportive and romantic. Everything you ever wanted in a guy is in Nikolas!" Robin exclaimed as Courtney laughed.

"Sounds like you have it for him!" Courtney said to her friend.

"Eww! Sorry but he's not for me. We are way too close to be together. I feel like he's my brother!" Robin exclaimed as Courtney laughed.

"Well I refuse to be another blonde in somebody's line of girlfriends." Courtney said.

"Actually you would be the first blonde for Nikolas and only the third girlfriend. He dated this whore Emily for a while. I never really did like her. They dated for two years. I swear I thought he was going to propose and I was going to have to kill her but it turns out that she was a hoe and they broke up like a week or two ago." Robin said.

Courtney just looked at her.

"You should defiantly give him a call." Robin said looking at her.

Courtney just continue to look at her.

"Come on! You know it would be fun besides you are saying how you wanted to start over and fresh!" Robin exclaimed.

"Yeah with my life! Not my love life! I dont want to get hurt anymore." Courtney said looking at her.

"Not every guy is an ass like your ex sweetie. I can promise you Nikolas is the complete opposite." Robin said looking at her.

"And what do I do about-" she began to say as Robin interrupted her.

"I can handle it!" She said looking at her.

"Come on. After everything you've been through you owe yourself a good guy." Robin said looking at her.

"It's just I dont want to get involved with somebody! It's not good for me or anybody!" Courtney said pleading her case.

"Okay just give it a try. Nobody said you had to bring him around. You can wait until you feel comfortable with him being around." Robin replied.

"So what? I just dont tell him." Courtney asked her confused.

"Courtney. Listen to me. Nikolas isnt the type of guy that wants a girlfriend just for fun. To have somebody to call his own. He's the type that wants a girlfriend to settle down with. He doesn't care about your past and flaws. But like anybody else I wouldnt hide it from him." Robin said trying to calm Courtney down.

"How can I hide it from him I mean hello!" Courtney said looking at her.

"Look just go out tonight with him. He offered you dinner right?" Robin said as Courtney nodded her head yes.

"Alright. Just go with him and see how you feel. If you want to go out again or you just want to remain friends and at the end of the night you tell him then." Robin said looking at her.

Courtney just looked at her not sure what to say exactly. She now knew Robin was going to continue to push her to go with Nikolas. Truth was Courtney was tired. Tired of getting hurt and used. And no matter how many times Robin said he wouldnt it just felt like a broken record to her.

♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::

A/N: I know! It's just really a filler! But Im taking it slow! I know Im taking it slow enough with updates too so sorry about that! Anyway hoped you liked the second chapter! I promise next one is better!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Disclaimer: Im not making any money off of this story let alone my job! Seriously I dont know where my paychecks go! When I get paid Monday Im going to track its every flipping move! Lmao! I swear it grows legs, walks away and cashes its self!

Robin & Courtney share a place! Courtney lives with Robin...

A/N: I see that we have a very smart reader! wink LOL! Seriously either you share a mind with me which it would suck for you if you did! I have a small one track mind or you are just extremely smart. Hoping its the second one!

♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::

She looked at her. Robin just smiled back at her as Courtney shook her head.

"Well it's pointless I dont have his number! And Im not going to track some guy down especially if it's pouring rain!" Courtney stated looking at her with a grin.

"Dont you listen. We are tight! I have the kid's number!" Robin replied back as Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Go! You'll have fun! Promise." Robin finished as Courtney just looked at her.

"Fine!" Courtney said giving in.

"Yay! Here you go!" She said flipping her cell phone open and finding his number before hitting the send button.

Three rings later he answered:

"_Hello?" was said on the other line._

"Nikolas?" Courtney said looking at Robin.

"_Yeah. Who's this? It doesn't sound like Robin." he wondered._

"It's Courtney." she said back to him as Robin just continue to smile.

"_Oh. You sound different over the phone." he said back to her not exactly sure as to why she was calling him._

"Listen I was wondering. Um if you werent busy tonight we could go out?" Courtney said shrugging her shoulders not that it really matter after all she was on the phone.

"_Yeah. That sounds great. I will see you at seven. Olive Garden okay?" he asked her._

"Perfect! See you at seven." she said before hanging up and passing Robin back her phone.

"So where at?" Robin asked shooting her a look.

"Olive Garden." Courtney replied back.

"Ooo! Good start! Last two first dates have been at the steakhouse." Robin responded as Courtney laughed.

Courtney shook her head as Robin just smiled. "Im going to get in the shower." Courtney said before getting up and walking towards the bathroom. Thirty minutes later she was walking out in a baby blue towel as Robin just looked at her.

"Ooo! That is hott! However Court I think that outfit should wait for after dinner." Robin said trying hard not to laugh.

"Im not going to sleep with him!" Courtney exclaimed with a disgusted looked on her face. It wasnt that she didn't think he wasnt hot or anything but she thought he was smoking it was she had just met this man.

"Ugh!" Courtney said shaking her head as Robin continue to laugh as a cry broke lose.

"See what you did!" Courtney exclaimed to Robin as she walked into the next room.

Looking down in the crib she saw an innocent baby girl awake. As soon as she saw her mother's face she instantly smiled and began kicking her tiny feet and raising her hands in the air making cooing noises. Courtney lifted the five month old baby out of the crib and carried her into the next room.

"Sit with Auntie Ro-Ro!" Courtney said passing the baby to Robin as she ran to get dressed.

She came back out in black pants and a red halter top as her hair was scrunched. She wasnt playing on going all out. After all she missed her baby and wanted to play with her before she left.

"Mommy missed her turkey!" Courtney said as she took the little girl from Robin as the baby laughed.

"Say we missed you too mommy!" Robin said fixing her left sock. She had began to kick it off.

Every time Courtney looked at her it gave her a reason to continue to live. There were so many days where she felt like giving up these past months but seeing an innocent angel smiling up at you gave her hope. Hope that everything will be okay in the long run.

"Are you hungry?" Courtney asked her as if she could speak. Courtney then carried her daughter into the kitchen to get a bottle. Courtney feed her and then burped her before getting her dress.

"Are you sure you have her?" Courtney asked her as seven was coming closer.

"Positive! I love watching my niece!" Robin exclaimed looking at her.

"Okay. If you have any problem at all give me a call." Courtney said looking at her.

"Say mommy Auntie Ro-Ro has it! We promise not to get crunk too badly!" Robin said looking at the baby as she just cooed. Courtney however didn't find it nearly as funny.

"Okay. Let's go then!" Courtney said as she got up and put the baby in her carrier. Robin would be dropping her off.

"Now! Be home by two and no kissing. Hold hands two feet away and give air hugs and tell him. If he touches my little girl he's going to have my size seven foot up his patotty!" Robin stated with a serious face.

"Thank you!" Courtney said leaning over the console to give her a hug.

"Have fun! Really! Enjoy yourself!" Robin said hugging her back.

"Ooo I love you!" Courtney said pulling away.

"Love you too! Now mommy go have fun!" Robin said as Courtney just smiled and got out of the car.

She wrapped her arms around her tiny waist as she walked into the restaurant. Maybe wearing this shirt wasnt a good idea. It was cute but it was getting cold outside and she forgot her jacket. Luckily it had stopped raining. Courtney walked in but didn't see Nikolas. She was going to be pissed if he stood her up until she felt a cold hand on her back.

"Scare you?" he asked as she just looked at him.

"Yes." she said trying hard not to laugh.

"Didn't mean too. Ready?" he questioned her as she nodded her head.

They were seated and looked over the menu. It wasnt like either one had too. They had both been here plenty of times that was for sure.

"I want the Chicken Alfredo." Courtney said looking at the waitress.

"Okay. And for you sir?" she asked Nikolas.

"I'll have the same." he said handing her the menu's back as she wrote it down and walked away.

"So. Why'd you move here from Manhattan?" he asked her.

"A bunch of reasons. Mostly because I want to start over fresh." she said looking at him as he nodded his head.

"What happened with you and your ex?" she asked him as he just looked at her.

"Robin?" he questioned her.

"Of course!" she said as he just smiled and shook his head.

"Im not even sure. I thought everything was going great. I mean I never picture myself getting married and spending the rest of my life with Emily or anything We had a good thing going and I didn't want it to end but comes to be told she was cheating on me so I told her it was over." he said back to her as Courtney nodded her head.

They made small talk while waiting for their food. Mostly about childhood's. When their food arrive they ate and made even smaller talk through it all. When they were done Nikolas paid and they left.

"So what do you want to do now?" Courtney asked him.

"Want to go for a walk?" he asked her.

"Um not really. Its cold outside!" she said looking at him.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" he said back to her.

"Let's not and say we did!" she exclaimed as he laughed.

"Here then!" he said taking off his jacket and placing it around her.

She just smiled and gladly accepted. Courtney did have manners.

"Why arent you at your brother's party tonight?" she asked him with a smile.

"There was no point in going if you werent." he said leaning into her as he tapped her a little.

"Well let's go then!" She said doing the same thing back to her.

"Nah! It's fine." Nikolas said back as he kicked a rock.

"I want to go now!" she replied back as he just looked at her.

"You really want to go?" he questioned her.

"I really want to go!" she stated back to him as he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright let's go." He said as he grabbed her hand and they walked back towards his truck.

Courtney just smiled as he held her hand. It felt good. Really good. Maybe Robin was right. Nikolas was the complete opposite of most guys. She broke out of thought when he turned around and looked at her as she smiled back at him. When they reached Olive Garden parking lot he looked at her.

"What?" she wondered as he continue to look at her.

"We are going to play a game. You have to tell me which vehicle is mine but you cant move." he said back to her as she just looked at him.

"WHAT!?" she exclaimed as she squeezed his jacket around her body.

"It'll be fun." he said with a smile as she rolled her eyes.

"Do I at least get a hint?" she asked looking at him.

"Yeah. It's a truck. Four door and black." he said looking at her.

Courtney didn't say anything but just stuck out her lip. This was going to be hard. She looked around the parking lot and then at him.

"Is it in this side of the parking lot?" Courtney wondered.

"Yup." he replied back shaking his head.

She bit her bottom lip. It was hard and dark and cold.

"What do I get if I win?" she wondered.

"A ride to my brothers party." he said as she laughed and shook her head.

"If I however win meaning you dont find it I get one of two things. Either a kiss and not on the cheek like earlier or another date. You can choose." he said back to her.

Courtney just smiled before turning away and looking into the parking lot. Five minutes later she looked at him.

"I give up! I'll take the second date." she exclaimed

Nikolas just smiled at her as he saw her body shaking. "Let's see where it is!" Nikolas said hitting the panic button as a loud noise went off and Courtney jumped. She looked to the right and there it was.

She hit Nikolas in the arm as he pulled her into a hug. Courtney looked up at him as they were both silent not sure what to say exactly.

"Ready?" he asked her in a low voice as she nodded her head. Courtney wasnt sure why but when he wrapped his arms around her she was relax and nothing else matter besides her daughter because he made it better.

After she got in and shut the door they pulled off before he reached over and grabbed her hand. She held his tracing every vein or crease on his hand. When the truck finally stopped she looked up. There was a one story small but elegant house in front of them as Courtney looked over at Nikolas.

"Here." he said as she smiled and unbuckle her seat belt to get out.

Nikolas greeted her with his hand as he interlaced his fingers with hers and walked in the house. There was a lot of people there. None that Courtney have ever seen before that was for sure except for Patrick. Courtney just smiled as Nikolas began talking to somebody she didn't have a lick of a clue who it was.

"I'll be right back." she said letting go of his hand and walking away. Nikolas diverted his attention as too where she was going.

"Oh my god! Hey!" Courtney said giving him a hug.

"Hey!" Patrick said hugging her back.

She pulled away and looked at him.

"I haven't seen you since you were out to here!" he exclaimed holding his hands up to represent a big belly. Nikolas couldn't make it out what they were talking about as he saw Lucky go over there.

"I see the angel has made it." Lucky said behind her as she just smiled.

"Yeah I did!" Patrick exclaimed as Courtney just laughed.

"Oh you were talking about Court?" Patrick said as Lucky nodded his head. "She's no angel." He finished..

"You're Nikolas's brother right?" Courtney asked him as he nodded his head.

"Oh and the white dress earlier was just a misleading factor. That's why I wore black and red. Believe me Im far from an angel! See even Patrick thinks so!" Courtney said before feeling hands wrap around her and a head rest on her shoulder.

"No matter what you say you will always be my angel." he said as she smile and butted his head with hers.

"Be good Court! Dont get into too much trouble! Tell Robin I will see her later." Patrick said looking at her as she nodded her head in agreement.

"Well. Well. Well." A voice said as they made their presence known. Courtney just looked at her and smile.

"What can I do for you?" Nikolas asked the brunette.

"You've done enough by replacing me with some cheap blonde slut." she said as Courtney's mouth dropped.

"Um okay I dont know if you are talking about me but Im not a slut. My guess is your name is Emily." Courtney said with a smile as the brother's just exchanged looks.

"Yeah. And what does that mean to you." Emily wondered as she looked at the blonde.

"Next time you want to call someone a slut which is just immature to begin with take a long and hard look in the mirror first. You never know. Next time that someone might want to beat your ass." Courtney said with a smile before turning around and facing Nikolas.

"Hey baby, can we leave now?" she asked him as flirty as she could to make Emily mad as he nodded his head and broke his hold so they could walk out.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" Nikolas said looking at his brother before they walked out.

"I cant believe he did that!" Emily said looking at Lucky.

"You cheated on him!" Lucky exclaimed.

"So I made a mistake but I really do love your brother regardless of what you and the rest of this town thinks." Emily said before taking a sip of her drink and walking away.

"Sorry about that!" Nikolas said looking at her.

Courtney just smiled and shook her head. "Dont worry about it." Courtney said back to him with a smile.

"Do you want to go home now or what?" Nikolas questioned her.

"It doesn't matter. My mom said I didn't have to be home until two." Courtney said as he laughed because he knew she meant Robin.

"Well angel it's only eleven which means you still have three hours." Nikolas said looking at her.

"Can we get something straight here." Courtney said looking at him.

"Okay and whats that?" Nikolas asked her.

"Im not an angel!" she exclaimed. "See! Im not even wearing white! Im wearing the colors of the devil." Courtney finished as he just smiled at her.

"I can still see the halo." he replied back as she leaned her head back against the seat and looked at him.

There was something that about her. She was beautiful. Nothing like he had seen before. But at the same time there was something mysterious about her. They went and had a midnight snack at Kelly's before leaving. Nikolas glanced at her before looking at the road as he continue to drive

"What?" Courtney asked him as he shook his head. "No tell me!" she exclaimed wanting to know what he was thinking." "It's nothing!" He stated back at her. "Oh really!" she said leaning towards him. "Really." he stated looking back at her as he smiled and she smiled back at him.

"Why wont you tell me?" she whisper in his ear.

"Because I dont want too." he stated in a low voice.

"What if I did this? Then would you tell me?" she asked as she started kissing the side of his face and moving her way down his neck.

"No. I would tell you to stop and quickly or we may not make it home." he said with a grin as she couldn't help but to laugh at him.

"Since you owe me a second date-" he began to say as she looked at him.

"Owe you?!" she exclaimed as he just laughed.

"Yes! Remember! Second date or I want a kiss goodbye." Nikolas responded back as he stopped in front of Robin's place.

Courtney unbuckled her seat belt and leaned over the console. Nikolas leaned into her as she slowly leaned into him and kissed him. The kiss that was suppose to be simple turned heated. He kissed her hard back hoping she wasnt going to pull away. When she did she gasp for air.

"Call me if you want the second date." she said in a low whisper against his lips.

"I got a kiss though." he said back to her.

"No. I got the kiss. You got the second date." she said with a smile before getting out and shutting the door before walking in the house.

Courtney walked towards Robin's room to let her know she was home. She twisted the door knob and opened the door while flicking the light on before jumping back quickly when she saw Patrick in the bed with Robin and they werent watching a movie.

"Oh my god!" Robin and Courtney yelled at the same time as Courtney quickly put her hands over her eyes..

"What?" Patrick said wondering what was the commotion for.

Courtney quickly cut the light back off.

"Night. Robin! Thank you! Love you! Where's my daughter?" Courtney asked trying to hurry out of the room.

"The nursery! Night! Love you too!" Robin said as her and Courtney both tried hard not to laugh.

"What?" Patrick asked her as she nodded her head.

"Nothing." Robin said before laying her head on Patrick's chest.

Courtney went and got her daughter out of the nursery. Tonight she didn't feel like sleeping alone. As the night's events played in her head, all except the incident that just happened, while she laid in her bed beside her daughter she smiled. Nikolas was everything Robin said he was. What would happen between them once he found out about Anna? What would happen if her past came to Port Charles. Should she take her chances at another heartbreak or just remain friends?

♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::♡::

A/N: I have nothing to say except that!


End file.
